User talk:.jun
Keshin part Yo Slyst, I checked the recent changes, and I saw that the Keshin part is also replaced by the bot, however the color of the KH also changes, could it be because it was not included in the template? Also, on this page, not all of the parts are being replaced. Misch60 (talk) 13:17, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, the color is so because of the reason you guessed, but I have fixed it now. Yes, I am aware that a few instances are not replaced. I would guess it's because the regex is not picking up all instances - whitespaces really are a nuisance. Anyway, I'll debug and rerun the script to (hopefully) fix the leftovers. 不吉 13:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh really, well, I still believe it doesn't harm anyway, as no other edits have been made while the script was running, so nobody will miss any other changes made on the wiki. ::Misch60 (talk) 13:57, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Do you know why the category: Pages with too many expensive parser function calls, has been added to these pages by the bot? I have no idea what it even means. :::Misch60 (talk) 15:48, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::That was added due to the #ifexist parser function, the limit of which is 99 and Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya transclude that template 99+ times. I used that parser function to check if the page existed, so that plain text could be used instead of a link if it didn't. I have fixed that now by adding an additional fourth parameter, which when set to 1, will display the page name as regular text rather than a link. 不吉 17:10, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Character Template Yo Slyst, I saw your second sandbox just now, and I saw the template you made. I kind of like the looks of it. Was it made as a portable version of the template we already have, and were you planning to suggest it for usage? Or did you just make it as a test? Misch60 (talk) 20:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the current templates aren't really portable, so that's something I was going to suggest. I could take care of the styling to make it look like the current one if that's needed. On that note, this wiki uses way too many tabbers, which are not portable at all. I was going to suggest using scrollboxes for long lists, but given the amount of tabbers that this wiki uses, I think that's unlikely? 空色バラ 20:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I don't know too much about scrollboxes, but from what I have seen, is that it might turn out tricky for the amount of tabbers we use indeed, especially on the articles of main characters, as they have a lot of tabbers. For the moment, I do not know a direct solution for that problem. Also, for the template, I will also inform Angelo and Lordranged7, as they also have to agree with a change. ::Misch60 (talk) 21:07, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::A scrollbox would look something like this Inazuma Eleven *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Hepai En' *'Biruda Kouichi' *'Toukyou' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Hepai En' *'Phoenix' *'Iwate' *'Gozan Sou' *'Yamagishi Seri' *'Biruda Kouichi' (Raimon OB form) *'Maica' *'Noto' *'Shigeta' *'Hiyama' *'Yuguchi' *'Gokuu' *'Shiroma' *'Tatsumaki' *'Otoshita' *'Kunitachi' *'Daida' *'Aku' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Goushu Flare' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Giallo Topazio' *'Seita' *'Phoenix' *'Iwate' *'Isaac César' *'Mamorino Yuuichi' *'Maica' *'Noto' *'Kinko' *'Shigeta' *'Hiyama' *'Oishi' *'Shiroma' *'Tatsumaki' *'Hana' *'Otoshita' *'Daida' *'Aku' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Shin) *'Gouenji Masato' *'Okegawa Yukimori' *'Seidou Dan' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Nagumo Haruya' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Shima Samonji' *'Maniwa Kento' *'Mika' *'Ganta' *'Techno' *'Muteki One' *'Kurorook' *'Kuroho' *'Aru' *'Tora' *'Band' *'Cinderella' *'Biju' *'Miyane' *'Karako' *'Houko' *'Munsto' *'Psyche' *'Sky 1' *'Hayato' *'Maris' *'Moeha' *'Rent' *'Kamakiri' *'Keikun' *'Emerald' *'Mesh' *'Leader' *'Muroi' *'Hayaki' *'Hare' *'Hammer' *'Sujiguma' *'Yuuhoo' *'Tengu' *'Kensaku' *'Shirohe' *'Bun' *'Reimei' *'Sanba' *'Maiku' *'Jou' *'Banchou' *'Stein' *'Tappu' *'Uni' *'Piranha' *'Kuwagata' *'Shururi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Om' *'Kuracchi' *'Mabi' *'Rolling' *'Seidou Dan' *'Remi Altava' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Tora' *'Okegawa Yukimori' *'Sky 1' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Oishi' *'Muteki One' *'Psyche' *'Iroha' *'Mika' *'Chouri' *'Mesh' *'Tengu' *'Tappu' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'King Arthur' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Child form) *'Niira Pheasun' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Gouenji Yuuka' (Child form) *'Zatto' *'Kuracchi' *'Om' *'Mabi' *'Gousetsuji' *'Daxgun Varview' *'Chouri' *'Sky 1' *'Oishi' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) *'Goushu Flare' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' :::This would render fine elsewhere and also increase searchability. But yeah, given the dire amount of tabbers we have, I don't think that's a possibility. :::Also, if you're talking with Lord and Angelo, please let them know that this is not the final version as I can work on its CSS if you want 空色バラ 21:36, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, yeah, that looks a bit harsh on the longer articles. I have already informed Lordranged7 and Angelo Gabrini about the template with or without modifications. ::::Misch60 (talk) 21:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I think it looks good, but shouldn't the picture tabs be centered? And are you going to make a template for the other pages (like teams and hissatsu)? Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 23:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) The template looks fine in my opinion~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:44, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with Angelo, I would also like to see the picture tabs centered on the template, instead of having them placed on the left of the template. :Misch60 (talk) 15:20, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you maybe respond to the things mentioned above? It has been a while since this discussion was started, and I would love to get to a new phase of this subject. ::Misch60 (talk) 15:00, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Apologies for the late response :::I've redesigned the infobox to make it look cleaner and neater. Here's a screenshot of how it looks. You can see how it looks yourself by disabling the "Europe Infobox Theme" and copying everything here to :::An interesting thing about PIs is that they can be given themes, so different templates can have different colors. For instance, here's the blue hissatsu template (bonus: it comes with a neat TP table). Let me know what you guys think about the infoboxes 空色バラ 12:15, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::No problem for the late response, better late than never. ::::I sure do like the templates' design, as well as the table for TP. It sure is a neat way to display the amount of TP used. There are only two categories missing, Hissatsu and Characters, or did you leave them out on purpose? ::::Misch60 (talk) 18:39, November 15, 2016 (UTC) (reset indent) Yes, I left those on purpose because I didn't want to falsely categorize my subpages under those categories. I'll obviously add those if the drafts are approved Here's the colors I've decided for the headers: * - Template:Character, Template:NPC * - Template:Hissatsu * - Template:Keshin * - Template:HissatsuTactics * - Template:Soul * - Template:Team * - Template:Location * - Template:Book * - Template:Song, Template:SongAlbum Let me know what you think of them and if there's any more infoboxes left 空色バラ 05:48, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ah okay, that's fine indeed. The colors for the templates seem to be fine, and I like them. Only for the Template:Book, there might be a little bit too less contrast between the dark blue and the black writing. It could be a little bit hard to distinguish the two from each other. :Misch60 (talk) 10:43, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it - I'm gonna change the color to white so it's gonna look okay. ::If the templates are good to go, should I get into converting them? 空色バラ 11:27, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I would say you could start doing it, as they seem to be fine. :::Misch60 (talk) 12:27, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:33, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright, the drafts are ready and all look good. I've added a few other infoboxes and moved around styling a bit. Anyway, here's the list: ::::* - User:Slyst/character, User:Slyst/NPC ::::* - User:Slyst/hissatsu ::::* - User:Slyst/keshin ::::* - User:Slyst/hissatsutactics ::::* - User:Slyst/soul ::::* - User:Slyst/team ::::* - User:Slyst/location ::::* - User:Slyst/book ::::* - User:Slyst/song, User:Slyst/songalbum ::::* - User:Slyst/opening, User:Slyst/ending ::::* - User:Slyst/episode ::::If the templates are good to go, then one of you can disable "Europa Infobox Theme" and copy everything from here and add it here, and let me know once you're done 空色バラ 23:11, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Disabled and added it.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:12, November 17, 2016 (UTC)